i need you so much closer
by flipmeforward
Summary: fighting!fic. part of the 'til kingdom come universe, fits between 'come and rest your bones with me' and 'come away with me'


Sebastian has never been this restless in his life. It's gotten to the point where his boss actually told him to have lunch out of the office, because seeing Sebastian this jittery was getting on his nerves. Not that he knows _why_ Sebastian is restless; as far as he's concerned, it's a combination of post-wedding jitteriness and pre-honeymoon excitement. Sebastian doesn't have any interest in setting him straight.

_"For fuck's sake, Kurt, all I did was fucking ask if you'd seen my tie!"_

_"And I said no, because I can't keep track on all your things!"_

_"You're the one who rearranges the closet once every two months!" _

_"I can stop doing that if it bothers you this much."_

_"I didn't say that!"_

It was bound to happen, Sebastian realizes this. They've been winding themselves up for weeks. The wedding, and everything that came with it, and then not being able to relax because of the week crammed with work between the wedding and the honeymoon. People around them had told them they were crazy for putting it off, but it wasn't like they had any choice. The vendor had only been available that weekend, and both Sebastian and Kurt had important deadlines in the next few days after. They were only putting it off for a week, it wasn't that big of a deal.

_"I can't believe you're doing this right now, Sebastian. I don't have time!"_

_"_I'm_ doing this right now? Are you fucking kidding me?!"_

_"Well, you're the one who came to me!"_

_"I asked you a question, Kurt, one fucking question, and you flipped out!"_

Except that it was. Now it was the biggest deal ever. Kurt was in Paris, he'd scheduled a bunch of meetings since they were going to be in Europe anyway, and in theory it sounded good to get them done and then fly to Greece and meet up with Sebastian.

In theory Kurt didn't leave for the airport seething with rage.

_Kurt abandons the pile of folders he's been going through and walks out into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, make himself a sandwich, anything really to calm himself down. He's stressed, he's leaving for the airport in less than half an hour and he still can't find the sketches he needs to bring. He stops dead when he enters the kitchen, and Sebastian only barely manages to stop himself from walking into him. _

_"What the fuck is this?" Kurt asks, his voice forcibly calm. Sebastian eyes the kitchen. Their dinner is still on the table. Sebastian had said he'd do the dishes, and he has every intention to, he just hasn't done them _yet_. Kurt turns around on the spot, and Sebastian realizes that _that_ was a mistake. _

_"I asked you to do one thing," Kurt says. "_One thing_. I'm leaving tonight, and I still can't find my sketches, and I asked you to do one thing, Sebastian. How hard can it_possibly_ be?"_

It's not that they don't fight. They do fight, a lot. It's usually resolved by one of them laughing at the ridiculousness of it all, or just grabbing the other and kissing him and then fucking the hell out of each other. Sometimes they need a few hours apart; a walk in the park, a workout session at the gym, but the anger never lingers for too long.

Except for this time. Not that Sebastian is mad anymore, he'd snapped out of it pretty quickly after Kurt left, but Kurt is the more stubborn of the two and hadn't answered his phone all night. When Sebastian knew he was on the plane, he'd stopped calling.

He's sitting at a diner close to his office, staring out on the street without actually seeing anything. He hasn't heard from Kurt at all since he slammed the door last night, the cab honking on the street below. He couldn't sleep at all, but he honestly didn't dare calling Kurt even after he knew he'd landed, fearing that he'd interrupt a meeting. He picks up his phone, still showing nothing, and sends off a text to Kurt. _Please call me when you're available_.

_"Blaine never—" Kurt starts, but Sebastian interrupts him. _

_"Don't you dare bringing up Blaine right now, Kurt," he says. "Dont. You. Dare." He holds up his hand before Kurt, wiggling his fingers way too close to his face, his wedding band gleaming in the light. "This is the reality. This is what happened three days ago, and you _will not_ bring up Blaine the first time we fight as a married couple."_

_"Don't fucking tell me what to do," Kurt snarls and slaps Sebastian's hand away from his vision. "At least _Blaine_ could keep track of his own clothing," he says and walks away._

Sebastian's phone goes off almost immediately after he's sent the text, Kurt's name flashing on the caller ID.

"Kurt?"

"I love you," Kurt chokes out, voice tinny over the phone and rough from what Sebastian assumes is lack of sleep and talking in meetings all day. "I love you, and I'm sorry, and I love you."

"Kurt, babe, calm down," Sebastian says, blinking furiously to keep his own tears away. "I love you too."

"I just—," Kurt starts, then interrupts himself to take a shaky breath. "I couldn't stop thinking about you on the plane. How the last thing I said was—"

"Kurt, it doesn't matter. I promise, it doesn't matter."

"Why aren't you here?" Kurt asks in a small voice. Sebastian presses his hands into his eyes to stave off the burning, ignoring the people around him.

"Because this is the most stupid decision we've ever made," he says, trying to keep his voice steady. He will not cry in public, he _will not_. "Because we're stupid people and we fight too much and it's been too long since we had sex."

"I miss you," Kurt says, and he's crying. Sebastian is fighting and losing against his own tears and bends his head back, trying to stave them off for just a little bit longer.

"I miss you, too," he says.

"Promise you'll never let me do this again," Kurt says, pleads. Sebastian is amazed at how stupid they are and how they ever could think that waiting a week was a good idea. He's never wanted anything more than he wants to be with Kurt right now.

"What, go to Paris?" Sebastian says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Promise you'll never let me fly transatlantic without you if I'm mad at you," Kurt says, ignoring Sebastian's attempt.

_I won't let you out of the fucking door if you're mad at me_, Sebastian thinks, but he doesn't say that.

"I promise," he says instead.

"I love you," Kurt says again. "And I'm sorry for bringing up Blaine," he says in a much lower voice.

"Kurt, honestly, it doesn't matter. I'm not nineteen, and you're actually _married _to me, that's gotta count for something."

Kurt lets out a laugh at that, broken and wet, but still a laugh. "We're married," he says, and Sebastian can hear the smile in his voice. He smiles, too.

"Yeah, we are."


End file.
